The Night
by Drumming-Femme
Summary: When Dr. Uzumaki helps Neji and Sasuke, two vampires on a mission, he never could have guessed where it would lead him.


With a detached expression Dr. Uzumaki watched the streets outside of his car. He stretched, yawning.

"Long day?" He looked up to see Kabuto's gaze flittering to his through the rear view mirror. A knowing grin on his face. Naruto sighed, turning back to the window.

"You could say so, just seemed like the day would never e-" Kabuto tensed as a hand fell on his shoulder. "Stop the car." Not questioning he did as told pulling on the side of the street and followed his Master out of the car. A few feet away two men struggled, one supporting the other, both visibly wounded. Naruto raced to their side in a blur as Kabuto followed at a slower pace. He could hear Naruto's fussing as he reached the two men.

"What happened to you two? Get him in my car, we need to get him to a hos-" The one supporting the sagging brow haired man growled in the back of his throat.

"Go away, this is none of your business." Naruto stopped. "we don't need a hospital." The man speaking was wearing a mesh shirt and black pants, and even in the dim light Naruto could see the drying blood on his face and torso. His friend seemed to be worse off, his tan shirt mostly rust colored with blood, and an obvious fight for consciousness going on behind his pearl eyes.

"Then come to my house." Another growl. "I'm a doctor, and I can be more discreet than a hospital, which you and your friend obviously need." He saw a brief glimpse of emotion on the mans face as his friends head rolled to the side, falling unconscious. "Free of charge, no has to know, and you can leave when ever you want…" Red eyes studied his.

"Fine." Naruto motioned to Kabuto who came forward scooping the unconscious man into his arms leading them back to the car. The black haired man simply followed close behind. "If you try anything I'll kill you."

"Sounds like a plan." A pause. "You two got names?"

"I'm Sasuke. He's Neji."

Two large gates opened to reveal a driveway leading up to a very large house. Pulling up the main door opened and a very androgynous pretty boy stepped out coming to meet the car as Kabuto parked. Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze.

"That's Haku, he lives here with me. You can trust him." His words weren't meant to inform, but to calm the other man who had gone ridged. With out any words Kabuto went around to the back to once again scoop up Neji and carry him into the house followed by a chattering Haku, Naruto, and a silent Sasuke.

"Still picking up strays I see." Naruto snorted as the entered a comfortably decorated room. Kabuto led them up to the second story staircase pausing only to inquire where to put him.

"The guest room next to Kiba I guess."

Holding his bloody side Sasuke growled. "Kiba?"

Haku nodded.

"How many people live here?" Annoyance was evident in his voice.

"You can trust us."

"Whatever, how many of you are there?" Haku frowned moving forward to help arrange Neji on the bed as Kabuto left, only to appear with an unusually large first aid kit.

Naruto pulled up a chair next to Neji while Haku held up Neji's body in a sitting position and Kabuto removed his complicated buckled shirt and pants. Laying him down Kabuto muttering about the damn fashions of kids.

"I asked you a question blondie."

"I'm not sure. They come and go as they please."

"What kind of answer is that!" Sasuke snarled, Naruto ignoring him as he set out a vial, needle and suturing equipment. In no time at all Neji was cleaned, (thanks to Haku and Kabuto), and random stitches were placed throughout his body.

"Kabuto, can you clean him up for me while I look at Sasuke?" Kabuto nodded.

"I don't need any help."

"It appears to be a stab wound in your side." He moved forward only to be pushed back.

"Boys." There was a warning tone in Haku's voice. "Let him look at you and I'll tell you how many people are here." Sasuke watched the black haired man. A grunt in acknowledgement. Haku stood from the bloody body, white towel stained reddish brown in hand.

"Ok, well, Kabuto, Naruto, me, Kiba, uh I think Ino and Skia are here…." He ticked names off on his hand. "OH, Gaara will be here for a while, uh I think that's it." He raised smiling eyes to Sasuke. "Now strip so he can look at that wound." Rolling his eyes he compiled.

"Why do you have seven people living here?"

"Why do you have a stab wound?" sitting in front of Sasuke Naruto examined the deep gash. Washing away flecks of dried blood. He made a sound at the back of his throat.

Naruto hummed off key as he added antiseptic to the wound.

"Haku, Kabuto, I'm ok for now, I'll call if I need anything." There was movement then the door closed.

"So, when exactly were you stabbed?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto didn't look up, instead picked up a curved needle and long thread.

"About an hour ago."

"Ahhh." He paused. "You're wounds almost healed."

"I know." He watched as the doctor who with a sharp precision sewed the wound together.

"Gonna fill me in?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh but I do." Sasuke studied the blond head in front of him. The tall man in a navy blue suit, with strange scars on his cheeks.

"Do you know what a vampire is."

"Thanks to Ann Rice." Another snort.

"Well, you just met two." This time Naruto chuckled.

"Sure kid, whatever you say." He patted his stomach moving away, a neat row of little stitches where his wound was. He then watched as a large bandage was placed over the wound. When Naruto appeared done, he shrugged his shirt on again.

"You don't believe me."

"No, of course I do." Sarcasm dripped from the blond man as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "It all makes perfect sense. You both are a big bad blood sucking vampire." He turned his gaze to the man who suddenly pinned his hands to the wall. Regret sunk in at meeting this man only hours ago. "So Mr. Vampy Pants, gonna let me go, or will you be keeping me here all night?" Amusement rolled of his body in waves as he mocked the dark man. Something between anger and frustration flashed across the red eyed man.

"I am! We are! Damn you, why else would I have these!" He flashed a toothy grin exposing two long canines. Once again Naruto found himself rolling his eyes.

"Look kid, I believe you, hell you can be the tooth fairy for all I care, now let me go. You're starting to piss me off."

"You don't believe me." Red eyes pierced his captives blue eyes in the darkly lit room. The taller blond sighed. And with a surmising show of strength pushed the alleged vampire away from him. Shocked red and black eyes looked at him in disbelief. Rubbing his sore wrists Naruto glared at the other man.

"Oh no, I do. It makes perfect sense. I mean the fangs and goth attire alone should have clued me in from the start." His eyes narrowed. "Say, do you go a guy named Lestat by any chance?" To Naruto's amusement the man standing in the middle of Naruto's guest room raised his hands to the ceiling growling in frustration.

Red eyes snapped to meet his.

"I have NEVER meet such an infuriating human in all my years. You're lucky to be alive at this point." He snarled. Naruto snorted, moving over to gather the suture equipment from the bedside, packing it into the first aid kit careful not to disturb the pale man lying on the bed unconscious.

"You really don't believe me." Mild shock registered in his voice. Sitting on the edge of an empty desk he followed the young doctors movement.

Naruto scratched his head. "But you and your buddy have heartbeats. Explain that." A glare.

"We take in blood, and it cant move itself, our heart beats just like yours."

Naruto spared a glance towards the dark figure as he felt his gaze on him. Long legs clad in tight black jeans crossed and shoulder length black hair cascaded around his face. Peaking through his black long sleeved mesh shirt a large white bandage was wrapped across his abdomen, giving a stark contrast to his dark ensemble. He watched as Sasuke's hand went to it.

"How do you explain me healing so fast after being stabbed?" Naruto finished packing and sat on the bed opposite of sleeping man.

"Good genes?" Sasuke snorted. "I'm really starting to wish I just left you and your buddy there you know." He sighed running a hand through unruly blond hair. "This vampire shit is getting boring."

"Whatever. Leave." I'll get you when he wakes." Naruto snorted but rose, taking the first aid kit with him.

"Sure thing Dracula." Sasuke fumed, eyes fixed on the rain pounding against the window, his mind wandering to his chance meeting with the infuriating meeting with the human. A growl echoed in the room.


End file.
